Until Midnight
by crystalblue19
Summary: [Lammy x Flaky x Male!Lammy] Wandering in a forest on Halloween night was the last thing that Flaky wished to be doing but she finds relief in a pair of friendly twins who invite her back to a very familiar home and she can't quite put a finger on it but Flaky swears that she knows the twins somehow, which they admit that she does know them - that she knows them very well indeed.


**First Halloween oneshot though it's not as creepy as I wanted it to be. xP I know I should probably submit these later when it's nighttime but I'm going to be busy and out later, then I work the next morning, so I have no time to post it than now. xp  
**

**Loosely based on the song and pv 'Trick or Treat' by Rin and Len Kagamine.**

**Oh and Lamin equals male version of Lammy. And yeah sorry the lamb twins don't have their pickles, I had no way to include them.**

**Warning for what may be disturbing to some readers. I won't list what it contains since it'll spoil the entire story.**

**xXx**

Halloween. The holiday that all kids and even most adults love, the one night to forget everything and have fun collecting free candy or going to Halloween parties and having the time of your life, dressing up as your favorite creature or characters.

But it's also the time that the supernatural are unleashed from their cages to run free for that one night, taking the chance to do what they've been waiting patiently for.

Though nobody believes in that being real and so, keeps on doing what they do best, dressing up and having fun.

Which is currently what Flaky and her two best friends were doing. The paranoid, fearful redhead was dressed up as a simple ghost, carrying her full bag of candy in her hands.

Though it's meant to be a scary holiday and she was originally going to stay home and hide until the night passed - Giggles and Petunia came over and managed to coax her into going out with them.

The perky pinkette was dressed as a cute angel while the bluenette was a beautiful witch. Unable to get a costume in time for Flaky, the two decided to grab a white sheet and cut two eyeholes into it, throwing it over their shy friend and deeming her good enough to go out.

Not that Flaky minded the simple costume. In fact, she liked it. It made her feel much more secure and safe to hide beneath the white sheet while they went from house to house collecting candy.

It made her comfortable in the way that it completely covered her face and body from the prying eyes of random boys and perverts that were staring her two friends down like they were pieces of delicious candy.

It's nearing nine o' clock and the three were walking along the sidewalk, talking animatedly and trying to figure out what houses that they haven't been too yet.

The witch and the angel never noticed their ghost beginning to lag behind when they walked along the sidewalk near the forest edge. Pausing, and completely falling behind, Flaky stood at the edge of the forest and stared into it in a trance. Something in that forest entranced her, called to her, tempting her to enter the vast forest.

A gentle breeze blew from there, ruffling the branches and making a small rustling sound. The cool wind seemed to circle around her petite frame, drifting behind her to push encouragingly on her stiff back.

Some of it past by her to flow back into the forest beckoning to her to follow it. Crimson eyes drooping into a hypnotized state, Flaky seemed to not be in control of her limbs as she walked into the forest in a trance-like state to whatever force that was calling her to it; her two friends forgotten completely.

She felt like she was floating in a peaceful state of mind as she let whatever was in control of her guide her to wherever it wanted her to go, the gentle wind consistently blowing against her back and pushing her along.

And just like a beautiful dream, she felt whatever that had a hold of her mind shatter and disappear from existence, dropping her lost and alone back to reality in a dark, foggy forest.

Her eyes widened in panic when she figured out where she was, eyes darting around rapidly, she began to take quick shaky breaths that didn't really fill her lungs. Hands tightening in a death grip on her bag of candy, Flaky ran, the dead dry leaves crackling loudly with every noisy step she took.

Hard to see in the forest, even with the silver moonlight, the ghost ran around randomly; hoping beyond hope that she'll get lucky and end up at the edge and back to town. But with her legs burning and threatening to buckle beneath her, Flaky began to fear for the worst.

That she was lost and she'll end up dying alone by whatever could be lurking in the eerie forest.

Her lungs throbbed with every stinging breath of air she took, tears pricking the corner of her eyes; Flaky prayed that she'll find a way out.

She didn't find a way out.

But she did run face first into a strong chest.

Letting out a startled shriek from her dry throat, Flaky fell backwards onto her bum. Instinctively curling up and using her arms to cover her in case whoever she bumped into wished to harm her. "I-I'm sorry! P-please don't hurt me!" She begged hoarsely.

"My, my, what do we have here?" A deep voice flowed smoothly into her ears; a hint of an accent could be heard tinting it.

French perhaps?

"I believe we have found us a lost ghost, brother." A lighter voice, same kind of accent tinged the female's voice.

"No need to be afraid of us, little ghost." They assured her at the same time, voices sounding a lot closer than earlier.

Peeking between her fingers, Flaky found herself face to face with two identical pairs of violet eyes; one sharper, narrowed pair belonging to the male twin while the larger more rounded ones belonged to the female. Both carrying friendly smiles, Flaky found herself admiring their beauty and how flawless their features were.

They both stretched a helping hand down to her and Flaky automatically flinched from the male and clung nervously to the female's hand. A frown marred his handsome face but he quickly covered it back up with his smile as he straightened up and let his sister help her off the ground.

He watched from the side as his sister giggled and dusted whatever dirt that was lingering on the white sheet off. "So, mind telling us your name?" He asked.

"F-Flaky." She replied, watching the mysterious girl move away back to her brother's side as they both bowed towards her respectfully. Flaky took a step back, not sure how to reply to such a respectful gesture from a couple of strangers.

Lifting her head up, the female introduced herself first. "I'm Lammy." She giggled and blew Flaky a playful kiss.

Her twin lifted his head next, his violet eyes gazing intensely into crimson eyes, causing Flaky to nervously fiddle with her bag of candy. "And I'm Lamin." He winked at her, smile growing when she looked away bashfully, relieved that the sheet hid her blush from view.

"N-nice to meet you two." She responded, gazing around the woods nervously. She still needed to find a way out.

"You want to find a way out of the forest, right?" Lamin asked, making sure to keep his distance while Lammy made her way back to the sheet covered girl.

Flaky nodded, squeaking and covering her head when Lammy abruptly ripped the sheet covering her off, exposing her to the two. She blushed deeply when they both gave her a once over, she covered her face embarrassedly, wondering if they were judging her on her looks.

She was surprised when she peeked through her fingers to see that they were both staring at her fondly with soft smiles on their identical faces - almost like they were reminiscing on wonderful memories.

They soon snapped out of it as Lammy slipped behind her and carefully lowered the sheet to cover her eyes, she gasped at her blocked vision and lifted her hands to tug it off when silky smooth hands covered hers and gently pried her hands off and put them on her sides. "Don't worry, we'll take you home. But first we want to show you our home first."

"W-why do my e-eyes have to be covered?" She asked uneasily, she didn't like not being able to see what the strangers are doing - they could be leading her to her death for all she knows.

Those same silky hands moved to her tense shoulders, massaging them until they relaxed under her touch. "It's a secret place-"

"-You'll just have to trust us. We promise that we won't bring any harm to you." Lamin finished for his sister, his voice coming from her side as Lammy's hands led her in the right direction.

Unknowingly recoiling from the man, Flaky hung onto the woman as she was silently led through the sleepy forest; the only sounds being the crunching of leaves beneath their shoes.

Couple minutes of quiet walking, Flaky decided to break the silence by lifting her bag of candy in front of her. "Y-you guys want some of my c-candy?" She offered.

"How sweet of you." Lamin murmured from her side with a chuckle, leaning over and sticking his hand in her bag. Sensing how close he was to her, Flaky unconsciously shrunk back towards his sister to avoid getting too close to him.

Lammy hugged her before sticking her own hand into the bag once her brother retreated, and pulled out a snack size chocolate. "Thank you, Flaky~"

Popping the strawberry flavored candy into his mouth, Lamin moved ahead of the two and climbed up the steps leading to the front door. Twisting the knob, he held the door open for the two ladies to enter.

"We're here~" Lammy announced, stopping Flaky and tugging off the sheet to allow her to view their home.

Blinking blearily, Flaky let her eyes adjust to the large, brightly lit home compared to the darkness of the forest before looking around. Once her eyes got used to the drastic change in lighting, Flaky gaped and let her eyes drift around the prestigious home, taking in every shiny, dust-free table, counter and vase.

Stepping out of Lammy's arms and moving forward to look around more. She curled her fingers around the material of the sweater, eyes darting around restlessly.

She shivered, suddenly overcome with a strange sense of déjà vu. She felt like she knows this place somehow.

"This place," she muttered quietly, the twins took a curious step closer to hear her low voice. "It seems...familiar..somehow."

"It should be." Lamin answered, stopping at her side but making sure to keep a suitable distance away.

"Yeah," Lammy piped up from her other side, reaching a hand over to cup Flaky's cheek and tilt her face in her direction. "We should be familiar too," her happy smile suddenly seemed forced. "..but I guess not."

She didn't know why but the redhead could feel guilt eating away at her heart when she noticed the sadness lingering in her violet eyes, it didn't help that when she glanced over her shoulder she could see Lamin facing the other way from them, probably carrying the same expression as his twin. "I-I'm sorry." She apologized, not really even sure just what she's apologizing for in the first place.

"It's not your fault." Lamin murmured from behind her, back still facing the girls with his hands buried deep in his pockets.

"Yeah, we can't blame you for not remembering." Lammy agreed, sliding her hand from Flaky's cheek to lay on her arm.

Linking her arm with the redhead's, Lammy tugged lightly on her arm, leading the way to wherever they planned on heading to next. "But that's something we'll worry about later. Let's go have some fun!" She told her, cheerfulness back onto her features and tone.

Lamin chuckled lowly, following the girl's in a more casual pace as the excited lavender haired girl dragged her timid friend behind her.

Flaky paused, stopping Lammy in her tracks and causing her to wobble slightly until she regained her footing. Confused, Lammy looked back to see Flaky gazing questionable at a scarlet colored door with a large blue S stuck to the middle of the wood. "..W-what's in there?" Flaky asked, something was vaguely familiar about this door too.

She reached out to the doorknob but before she could even touch the cherry colored knob, she found her smaller hand engulfed by a much larger one as Lamin gently pushed it away from the door, ignoring the trembling in her hand from him touching her. "This room and two others are surprises for later. So, don't go wandering from us." Winking at her playfully, he released her hand to which she automatically held protectively to her chest as she resumed letting Lammy drag her along.

They finally reached their destination: a large, white tiled bathroom. Equipped with a porcelain shower, sink, and toilet. Flaky gazed at the room in amazement, wondering what the twins did for a living that got them such an expensive looking place.

Unhooking her arm from Flaky's, the French girl merrily skipped off to a nearby towel rack and took off a hanger with a lovely black, lacy dress hanging on it. Going back to the redhead, Lammy held the dress up to Flaky's face. "Here. Put this on, I wanna see how it looks on you~"

Blinking, Flaky smiled as she hesitantly reached up and took the dress out of Lammy's hands. Touching the silky material and rubbing it between her fingers, she glanced up curiously at the lavender haired girl. "Is t-this yours?"

She nodded. "Yep. And I believe that it will look perfect on you, so go on, put it on."

When Lammy continued to stand there smiling is when Flaky glanced at both twins before looking down at the dress bashfully. "Uhm...a-are you guys going to l-leave the room?"

Lammy burst out into a fit of bubbly laughter once she spotted Lamin's face flare up at their brief moment of stupidity. "Right, right. Sorry, we're leaving right now, so put on the dress, okay~?"

Flaky nodded, watching Lammy skip cheerfully to her brother and drag his blushing form out, the door clicking shut behind them. Nervously wandering around the room and making sure that there was no hidden cameras - hey, you can't blame her, she was paranoid as hell - Flaky slowly began to strip out of her clothes and placed them in a neat folded pile on the sink counter, making a mental note to come back for it when they take her home.

Carefully slipping on the gothic-styled dress, Flaky struggled with the zipper in the back, whining softly, she tried her best to zip it up as high as she could before ultimately giving up and heading to the door. Pulling it open, she stared at the two shyly through her bangs and timidly asked to be zipped up.

Lamin nodded his head to his sister, to which she eagerly complied and hopped forward to grab the zipper and pull it all the way up, completing the dress.

Hesitantly turning around, Flaky shyly poked her fingers together when they checked her out. "I-I look u-ugly in it, don't I?" She asked meekly, not finding the strength to look at either of them and continued to stare at the ground.

Lammy gasped dramatically and jumped forward to grasp her shoulders. "Of course not!"

Something moved through her hair, finding out that it was Lamin putting something in her hair, Flaky trembled involuntarily, resisting the urge to shrink away from his touch. He finished tying the black bow in her hair and leaned down to her ear. "You're beautiful."

_"You're so beautiful."_

She gasped and shook her head, not sure who could've possible told her that before. It didn't sound like Lamin's French laced voice at all..

"Don't try to remember right now. I would never hurt you, like _him_." He whispered, hissing out the last word bitterly. His hands slid down her arms and feeling her trembling increase, pulled away.

She couldn't dwell on the thought even if she wanted to for Lammy snagged her attention once again by spinning her around and insistently pushing her back into the bathroom. Sitting the redhead down on the stool in front of the counter, Lammy bent down to reach into the cabinets and pulled out a makeup kit.

Pulling out a shiny, skin color lip gloss, Lammy unscrewed the cap and used one hand to tilt the redhead's face towards her as she placed the moist brush lightly against her full lips, smoothing the gloss on neatly. She blinked, feeling something brushing onto her cheek, glancing to the side she spotted Lamin applying blush to her cheeks with a concentrated look.

...She feels like some kind of dress up doll.

Finished with her lips and cheek, they both moved on to working on one eye each and she began to worriedly wonder if they would get it even.

Her eyes fluttered open once they finished, widening when they took in the perfectly applied eyeshadow and eyeliner that were perfectly mirrored on both eyes. "..Wow." Was all she could say much to their amusement.

Lamin slid his fingers along her wavy hair, enjoying the fact that she was too distracted to react to his touches. "We know that you don't like nor need make up but-"

"-this is a night all about you, we want you to enjoy yourself, if only for a little while." Lammy finished, reaching down to lift up one of Flaky's hands and examining the nails.

Flaky glanced at both of them in pure confusion. "W-why?" Why would a couple of strangers that she doesn't remember go this far to make her happy?

"You're very precious to us." The French girl answered simply, reaching into the kit and pulling out a bottle of red polish.

Before she could even open her mouth to voice another question, she was distracted by the male twin grabbing her other hand, holding it up as he reached into the case and pulled out a black bottle of polish. "You'll find out why in due time."

She nibbled her lip, trembling and watching the man warily as he unscrewed the bottle and held her shaking pinky still the best that he could. Unable to work with the shaking, Lammy huffed and glanced up, catching the redhead staring at her brother cautiously, like she was worried that he was going to attack her.

Smothering a giggle, the violet haired girl decided to distract the nervous girl by making pleasant conversation about random things like what she does for a living, her hobbies, and what she does in her free time.

Smirking when the effectively distracted girl stopped trembling to let him work on her nails, Lamin inwardly thanked his sister for her fast thinking.

Soon, Flaky was able to view her red and black patterned painted nails in awe(the twins had switched colors halfway through to make the pattern). "You like it?" Lammy grinned, waiting impatiently for Flaky's answer to their work.

"Y-yes, it's very p-pretty." She murmured shyly, cheeks darkening under their unwavering gazes.

"Great!" The excited twin replied cheerfully. Grabbing Flaky's hand she dragged the timid girl out of the bathroom and hurriedly led her to the living room with her brother following along behind them.

Letting go, Lammy skipped ahead to a radio and turned it on, fiddling with the knobs until she found the music she wanted. Subconsciously, Flaky shuffled away from the male twin that stood stoically next to her; she instantly felt terrible when she noticed the poorly concealed hurt that he was hiding behind his smiling composure.

She was just about to apologize when Lammy popped up in front of her, taking her hands and placing them on her shoulders as the lavender haired girl placed her own hands on Flaky's hips. "C'mon, you're going to dance with me!" And before she could even get a word of protest out, Flaky was whisked away by the cheerful girl who began to patiently lead her into learning to ballroom dance.

They started out clunky and awkward with Flaky stepping on the girl's feet more than once and profusely apologizing for her clumsiness while the French girl merely laughed it off, seemingly not bothered at all about her two left feet. But with Lammy's endless amount of patience and enthusiasm towards her, Flaky soon began to feel more comfortable and less self-conscious, letting out a few giggles herself when Lamin came up next to them, dancing with an imaginary partner while sending them a crooked grin.

She had to admit, this was the most fun she's had her whole life.

And though the dance was short lived and much too quick in her opinion - it was soon replaced by them doing something else fun.

Lamin laid out three sheets of blank paper across the coffee table, his sister placing a box of coloring pencils in the middle of the table. "You said you like drawing, right?" He asked her to which she nodded.

Picking up a perfectly sharpened pencil and handing it to her, Lamin smiled and took a seat on the ground across from her. "How about you show us how much your drawing skills have improved?" He suggested, sliding his own sheet of paper in front of himself. "We'll draw something too so you won't be alone."

"Oh, oh, oh! Draw me! Draw me!" Lammy bounced excitedly from her place next to the redhead.

Lamin frowned reprimandingly at his sister's hyper attitude. "Lammy..let her pick what she wants to draw.."

Flaky giggled at the girl's enthusiasm. "It's okay...I'll draw both of you."

The French girl cheered and grabbed a red color pencil to begin her drawing as the other two went to their own individual papers. Silence reigned between the three aside from the furious scratching of their pencils against their papers along with the merry humming from the sunny French girl.

Smiling blissfully, Flaky put her full concentration on her drawing. There was something oddly soothing about drawing, it always calmed her nerves and forget about the real world for a bit, finding a comforting peace about giving life to her drawing.

She was so deep into her own world that she never noticed when the other two had stopped and placed their pencils down, finished with their pieces already as they watched her with satisfied smiles, happy to see her in such a good mood. Putting the finishing touches, Flaky placed down her pencil and looked up to see two pairs of violet orbs gazing intently at her.

She flushed, lowering her head and pushing her sheet forward. "I-I'm finished."

They both slapped their hands onto the drawing and did a little tug o' war with it, they shared a brief glare before Lammy sighed and crawled over the table to sit by her brother and view the picture together.

She squealed in delight, slapping her hands onto her cheeks and doing a little dance. "Oooh, I look so pretty! You're such a good drawer, thank you Flaky~"

The embarrassed girl stared down at her lap with a meek smile. "Y-you're welcome."

Lamin smiled at his portrait, though it was clearly forced as he continued to examine it. "You are a spectacular artist...but why do I look so...feminine?" He asked, still staring at his picture.

Yes, he and Lammy are identical twins, but he knows for a fact that he looks manlier than this.

His portrait literally looks exactly like Lammy's except with shorter hair...and she even gave him eyelashes and full, womanly lips.

"I-I'm sorry," she mumbled apologetically, gnawing on her lip and staring down at her lap like she was about to cry. "I-I'm not used t-to drawing guys."

Becoming frantic at her depressed form, Lamin quickly tried to repair the situation by waving his hands in the air wildly. "O-oh, that's perfectly understandable! You don't need to worry about it, I still love it!" He gave himself a mental pat on the back when she glanced up through her bangs and sent him a grateful smile.

"Here's my picture!" Lammy interrupted, plopping her drawing into Flaky's lap, bouncing in her spot and just barely containing her glee at seeing how the redhead would react to her picture.

Lifting up the sheet, Flaky slowly felt a smile grow on her glossy lips the longer she stared at it, doing her best to contain her giggle that was bubbling up in her chest. She didn't want to seem rude, after all. "I-it's lovely, t-thank you Lammy." She stammered in an unsteady voice, the portrait that the French girl drew of her looked like it was made by a five year old but nonetheless, she admired the thoughtfulness and effort put into it.

"I'll keep it and h-hang it up in my room." She assured, placing the picture onto the table as she continued smiling contently at the gift, it was a picture made specially for her - she was going to cherish it by putting it up by where she could see it.

"Yay!" Lammy clapped her hands cheerfully and leaned over the table to hug the other girl who released a startled squeak at the unexpected gesture. Flaky felt nothing but warmth when Lammy pulled back slightly, but only so she could press her lips lightly to Flaky's powdered cheek.

She pulled back and turned to her brother with a knowing grin. "Okay brother, you can give your awesome drawing."

He blushed with a nod, reluctantly handing over his drawing to the gentle eyed female. He pretended to be occupied with the loose threads on his sweater while she looked the drawing over.

Flaky felt her jaw drop slightly at the professional done picture, it's obvious that he took his time to put the extra effort in; it almost looked as good as her own work. She was mesmerized by the smooth, intricate lines that made each strand of her hair, the soft upturn of her full lips, and the large round eyes that stared back at her, sparkling with unending kindness. "This...t-this is beautiful." She murmured, unable to tear her eyes away. Was she really this pretty?

He smiled fondly at her, giving her his unwavering attention. "Thank you...I tried to capture your beauty the best that I could."

Not used to such sweet compliments, Flaky lowered her eyes to her lap meekly, feeling flustered from his affections. "I..I-I'm n-not.."

He chuckled as he gazed at her humble reaction. The insistent tugging on his sleeve eventually drew his attention to his frantic sister. "Brother...we don't have much time left." She told him worriedly, pointing to the clock on the wall.

He looked up, seeing that it was already eleven, all amusement disappearing on his face, his lips turning down solemnly. "I was hoping that we'd get the chance to bake together but it seems that time has betrayed us." He sighed deeply, getting up from his seat and gesturing to Lammy to retrieve Flaky.

Stepping in front of the man, Flaky glanced from solemn twin to solemn twin. Her brows furrowed in worry at their expressions. "Are y-you guys okay?"

Suddenly, they smiled again and Flaky instantly felt the cold fingers dancing along her spine, forcing a shiver out of her along with tiny goosebumps to raise on her arms. Something in their smiles disturbed her; it wasn't warm and friendly like earlier, it was more...sinister, like they had something horrible in mind.

"Yeah, we're okay." Lammy giggled, moving to stand in front of her and holding both of Flaky's trembling hands in her own as Lamin snuck behind her.

The frightened redhead squeaked when she felt something silky slide around her head and block her vision completely, leaving her in the dark as Lamin tied the knot at the back of her head. "You remember that surprise we said that we have for you?" He continued at her nod. "We're ready to show you it."

"A-are you g-guys going to h-hurt me?" She stammered, stutter growing worse with her growing fear at the possibilities of her being killed. She swallowed thickly, heart hammering loudly in her chest as the twins hands guided her along in the darkness.

"No! Of course not!" Lammy shouted from her place in front of her, sounding hurt that Flaky would even think that they wanted to harm her.

"We would never hurt you." Lamin mumbled as he rubbed her shoulders comfortingly.

They paused and she felt his large hands leave her shoulders as the sounds of his footsteps lead to the area ahead of the two girls. The sound of a door creaking open reached her attentive ears as Lammy tugged lightly on her hands to lead her inside the newly opened room.

Immediately, Flaky felt her nose crinkle up in disgust at the rotten smell that assaulted her nostrils. It was pungent and smelled kinda like...copper?

Lammy moved next to her and pressed her lips to the blindfolded girl's ear. "I'm going to remove the blindfold...but I want you to promise me that you won't run away until we're done with our surprise..okay?" Her tone was soft, serious. A complete opposite to her eccentric tone from earlier and Flaky was compelled to nod, agreeing to her conditions.

Satisfied with her cooperation, the French girl reached up and undid the blindfold, letting it drift uselessly to the ground. Blinking, Flaky let her eyes drift around the large - what she assumed - master bedroom.

Looking over the extremely large bed that was big enough to fit five people, Flaky frowned, wondering what it was that was causing the flawless room's horrid odor.

She soon found out as her eyes widened to the size of saucers, a sharp gasp escaping her parted lips as she reeled backwards into Lammy's waiting arms. "O-oh my- w-who is t-that?" She asked, dainty hands held over her mouth to keep from vomiting at the mutilated body sitting at the vanity.

Lamin's dark smile only served to scare her further as he glared at the body laying across the counter of the vanity. She could see that it was a woman with long, fiery hair, but the face was smashed beyond recognition, leaving the identity unknown to her. The only thing left from where her face is supposed to be was a pile of mush filled with brain matter, shattered bones, and broken teeth.

"This woman is a disgusting excuse of a human being. She may have been beautiful on the outside but she was a hideous, jealous beast on the inside." His glare was full of loathing towards the deceased lady. "This woman is your mother and the reason for your low self-esteem."

Flaky gasped. That was her mother? A mother that she could not remember, tears pricked her eyes at the fact that she finally found her long lost mother only to find out that she's dead. "Don't cry for her Flaky. She may have given you life but she never let you live it." Lammy murmured behind her, brushing a comforting hand through her long strands.

Lamin spun towards the girls and marched towards them until he was standing just a couple feet away from Flaky. "Yes, I remember you would hold me protectively as she beat you, jealous of your youth and beauty while she grew older into the hag that she really is." His hand came up to lay on her cheek and her eyes widened as a forgotten memory flashed through.

_A young Flaky of only twelve giggled and looked up at her older brother joyfully as he finished tying the ribbon to her hair, smiling at his work. "There. All finished, you look so cute."_

_"Thank you, big brother!" She replied with rosy cheeks, cuddling her favorite dolls to her chest. Her eyes drifted open and widened in fear once she noticed the opposing form standing behind her brother._

_Seeing her look, he frowned and glanced behind him to catch the narrowed gaze of his mother. "Go to your room." She growled lowly at him._

_His frown deepened. "But.."_

_"I said go!" She snapped harshly, slamming her hand down onto the back of the couch, causing him to jump and scurry out of his seat as he bolted out of the living room and up the stairs to his own room._

_Flaky shuddered, each fading step leading closer and closer to the impending pain that she was sure to be unleashed on her; she could only pray that her mommy wasn't in too much of a bad mood that day. "M-mommy-"_

_"Shut the hell up," she snapped, listening to the slamming of a door, letting her know that her son obediently went into his room. Flaky felt a chill shoot up her spine, arms clutching her dolls tightly to her chest once her mother's cold gaze flitted to her. In a flash, the woman's hand shot out and grasped the ribbon, yanking it off and ripping out a few strands in the process, Flaky only let out a small whimper knowing that screaming will only agitate her mom further. "What the fuck is this?" She growled, holding the white ribbon up to the frightened child._

_"I-I asked brother if h-he could put it on m-me." Her voice came out shaky and unsteady as she curled up on the couch, hoping that she'll just take the ribbon and leave._

_"Why? You think that it'll make you cute?" She laughed bitterly, tossing the ribbon to the side._

_Flaky couldn't help the tiny cry of pain when her mom's manicured fingers gripped the sensitive hairs on the top of her head and yanked her until she was inches from her glowering face. "__**Nothing**__ could make an ugly piece of shit like __**you**__ cute." She hissed into her frightened daughter's face, uncaring about the fear that leaked off of her child's frame in large waves._

_She smirked sadistically, enjoying the tears that the child was trying her best to keep at bay. "When you grow up, you'll still be ugly. You'll never be as beautiful as mommy." She told her in a heavily sugar coated tone, her hand dropped its hold on her hair and Flaky felt her head snap to the side from the open palm that had connected with her soft cheek, making it sting painfully as she still tried her best to hold in her tears._

_Without warning, her mother brought down her hand again, slapping her hard enough to make her tumble off the couch, her forehead colliding with the coffee table. The woman merely straightened, crossing her arms across her chest as she stared coldly down at the now crying child who was holding her forehead. "So, don't get cocky thinking you're all cute just because your brother said you are. He's lying. He only feels sorry for you because he knows you'll always be an ugly piece of shit who takes up space in this home."_

_Flaky curled up in a tight little ball on the ground as the sound of her mother's heels clicking away told her that she would be left alone._

_She ignored the throbbing in her forehead and cheek – fooling herself into thinking that this wasn't near as bad as the heel digging into her ribs yesterday or the cigarette burn embedded into her back from the week before__. She hugged her identical looking dolls to her face, tears dripping down onto their smiling faces and soaking in the fat tears into their woolen skin._

She was abruptly snapped out of her hidden memory and into reality to see Lamin in front of her, his warm hand caressing her soft cheek, catching and smoothing away the salty tears that seemed to flow endlessly from her shiny eyes. "Don't waste your tears on that monster. A woman that bitter and envious of her own daughter doesn't deserve the loving title of mother."

No reply came from the silent girl who could only stand there, petrified, and shaking like a leaf. Her mind relaying the old memory over and over like a broken record. How could she ever have had a mother so cruel?

Lamin glanced up at his sister from over her shoulder, the two shared a look before Lammy began to gently usher her out of the door. "I'm sorry Flaky, but we don't have much time left and we still have two more rooms to visit."

Lamin's mouth pressed to the top of her head and she found that she didn't even have the strength to flinch away like she normally does with men. "Just remember that she is wrong. You were always beautiful and still are." He whispered into her hair, running a finger down the silky ribbon before pulling away and giving her room to walk properly with his sister.

Once again, he moved ahead and pushed open the door for the two girls who, after some reluctance from the redhead; walked in. Flaky covered her nose, the same coppery scent - though not as strong as the first room's - drifted into her nose and made her cringe visibly.

Looking through squinted eyes, she noticed that they were in a study and to her growing horror; she spotted a black haired man sitting face down on his desk. At first glance, it didn't look like he was doing anything more than sleeping, but upon closer inspection, one could see something that shouldn't be outside of his body sitting in his lap.

Taking a shaky step forward, she tilted her head and squinted her eyes to see just what was in his lap. Getting a clear look, Flaky's hands shot up to her mouth to contain her gag once she took in the sight of the body's most essential organ sitting in his lap, frozen and lifeless with multiple veins still connected to it leading to his open chest.

"This man is the one who was so immersed in his work that he couldn't even spare his child a sliver of attention, turning a deaf ear and a blind eye to your mother's abuse..this man is your father." Lammy whispered into her ear from behind her.

"I remember you holding me, proud of your new drawing that you wanted to show your father since your mother was out of the question." She continued, her hands sliding up to cover Flaky's wide eyes and throwing her back into another memory.

_Exerting her little legs as fast as she can, Flaky could barely contain her excited smile as she hurried to her father's study. She finally managed to draw a really good drawing of a puppy and was hoping her father would be proud of her._

_Dolls safely tucked in one arm with her free hand holding her drawing, Flaky smiled at the open door to his study and took a step inside, looking straight to his desk where he was always sitting, either writing or reading something._

_"Daddy?" She asked, staying by his doorway and gazing at his back with a smile._

_His pen paused in its furious scratching for a second before resuming from where it left off. It was silent for a moment and Flaky began to wonder if he heard her._

_But he must have heard her, for he finally decided to answer. "...__**What**__?" But it came out in a rough, biting tone; making it known that she was bugging him._

_Her confidence shrinking from that, Flaky held up her picture even though he still wasn't looking. "I-I w-wanted t-to-"_

_"Spit it out already." He growled, getting irritated by the amount of stuttering she had._

_She flinched, holding the dolls close to her and soaking in the comfort they provided. She swallowed, hoping that her voice won't come out so shaky again. "I-I wanted to show you m-my drawing I made." She told him meekly._

_His pen stopped moving. Finally, he heaved a deep sigh, lowering his forehead to lean onto his palm, looking like she was causing him immense stress for such a simple thing. "Haven't I told you that I have no time for such trivial things? I'm working. It's the reason why you even have pen and paper to do your little drawings."_

_His voice came out soft but the tone was so icy and portrayed how much she was annoying him at the moment that Flaky could feel the very familiar feeling of tears at the corner of her eyes as she lowered her picture and hugged it to her chest along with her dolls._

_"Now get out." This time the tears did drip out of her eyes in little sparkling drops, landing once more on the little dolls in her arms._

_"I-I'm sorry." She whispered, getting no reply other than a grunt, she spun on her heel and ran out of the door just as fast as she had ran in._

Lammy's hands drifted from her eyes, allowing them to flutter open to gaze at the man - no - her 'father' in front of her. Between her mother and her father, her father is probably the one that she remembers the least. He hardly even spared her a glance before, so she has no clear memory of how he looks like.

But the longer she stared at him, the least she cared about seeing what he looked like almost like how he could've cared less about what his own daughter looked like.

Taking a step forward next to the corpse, Lammy gazed down at him emotionlessly. "Such a cold and distant man who could not even spare a few seconds to give his daughter attention should not deserve to be called father."

She reached down to his lap and picked up the dead organ, yanking it until it broke free from the veins; she held it up to her face, scrutinizing it. Flaky gasped and recoiled in disgust, almost losing her footing until the other twin caught her, holding her steady.

"Such a cold man who could not give his child the love that she deserves does not deserve his heart that he refuses to share." With that, she squeezed the organ, flattening it and squirting out whatever blood that lingered inside before carelessly tossing it into the trash bin.

Just like a switch, her mood changed right back into her sunny personality as she spun around and skipped out of the room. "Come. We need to hurry for the last surprise before our time is out."

Wiping her eyes, Flaky let Lamin lead her out of the room. How did she end up with such a cruel family? How did she forget this type of stuff?

Millions of questions soared through her overwhelmed mind as she blindly walked to wherever the twins led her. She blinked, blood shot eyes coming up to the final door. She could feel Lamin's hands tighten on her shoulders as she stared at the last door and realizing that it was the same red door that she was looking at when she first entered the home.

This time Lammy jumped ahead and pushed it open as Lamin guided her in. Her eyes immediately fell to the bed where a form lay limply.

They widened at the brutal sight that was much more worse than the previous two, taking in how each of his fingers were missing leaving only a hand stub behind, dried blood completely covered his lips and chin making her realize that his tongue was gone, and under the white sheet he was covered in, she could see a large scarlet circle staining the sheet by his lower body. Her eyes darted back to his face to examine his features, especially his bright hair color that was so similar to her own.

He looked like an older version of that boy from the memory with her mother. Could he be-

"This is your brother." Lamin murmured, answering her unasked question. "He's the main reason for your running away and why you are so repulsed by a man's touch." He hissed in a seething tone.

"He's the worst of them all and it seems the scar he left on you stuck." He continued, tone lowering mournfully.

"His fingers for each lecherous touch placed on your innocent body, his tongue for each lewd action placed onto your pure form and finally the part that a man like him doesn't deserve for taking away something that a young girl shouldn't lose so soon." Lammy frowned in disgust as she listed the reason for why they killed him the way they did.

"I remember you holding us tightly as your heart was ripped in two by his selfish actions." Lamin whispered, wrapping his arms around her from behind and unlocking another boxed away memory.

_Knock, knock._

_Now fourteen years old, Flaky glanced up from her dolls that she was playing with to her door. She shivered slightly; worried that it might be her mother. "C-come in."_

_The door creaked open to reveal the familiar handsome face of her sixteen year old brother. "Hi Flaky." He smiled sweetly._

_"Splendont!" She grinned, scooting to the edge of her bed and waving him in. "Come in."_

_He chuckled, opening the door wider and stepping inside, closing it behind him; he silently clicked the lock on before he spun around and headed to her bed to sit next to her._

_"So, what have you been up to?" He asked her, letting his eyes roam over her petite form._

_Oblivious to his wandering eyes, Flaky giggled and held up her dolls. "I was playing with Lamin and Lammy."_

_He frowned briefly, wondering just when she planned on getting rid of those creepy things. He quickly masked his frown with a smile. "Ah, that's good."_

_His eyes drifted down to the area just below her skirt, taking in the milky skin that wasn't covered. Flaky stared in confusion when she noticed her brother lick his lips as he stared at her lap._

_"Brother? Are you okay?" She asked in concern when his eyes became cloudy with an emotion that she was not familiar with._

_He turned to her, one hand moving up to brush through her long hair as the other moved down to stroke her leg. "Flaky...you love your big brother, right?" He asked softly, gazing into her wide, innocent eyes._

_She nodded, becoming slightly uncomfortable with his hand that was stroking her thigh, going steadily higher as his other hand moved to her cheek, caressing the warm flesh; his voice low and coaxing. "And you would do anything for me, right? After all, I'm the only one that cares for you in this house."_

_"Y-yes." She whispered, becoming more and more nervous by the second. Her brother was sincerely scaring her at the moment and she wished that he would stop, he's never tried something like this and it's making her uncomfortable._

_She was more used to him calling her cute and beautiful constantly._

_She squeaked when his hand moved up her leg to press between her thighs, they clamped shut instinctively on his hand as her hand that wasn't holding her dolls darted down to try and push away his larger hand. "B-brother-"_

_"Shh," he pushed away her hand and gently lowered her down to the bed, climbing over her and keeping his searching hand nestled between her legs, he smiled at her, though something about his smile disturbed her. "You don't want big brother to get in trouble, now do you?"_

_She could see her vision become blurry with tears as she shook her head rapidly. "Good. Now you have to be very quiet and never tell anyone about this unless you want to hurt your brother." He whispered, stroking his finger against her and drawing a small whimper._

_The very same finger found her precious untouched part and pushed inside, she bit her lip to contain her cry as tears dribbled down her eyes, squeezing her dolls at the pain that flared up between her legs; wondering why her brother didn't seem to care about her crying at that moment - he told her before that he doesn't like it when she cries._

_"You're so beautiful." Splendont muttered with a lustful smile as he bent down to seal his lips to hers, proceeding to hungrily take something that didn't belong to him._

_And it hurt, it hurt so bad when he removed his finger to replace it with himself. Her hands held onto her dolls in a death grip as she was jolted up and down the mattress, the deafening sounds of the springs creaking and her brother panting filling her ears._

_It hurt, it hurt more than her mother's beating and degrading words, it hurt more than her dad's uncaring attitude towards her. It hurt to know that the one person she cared about - and who she thought cared genuinely about her - was doing this to her and causing her so much unbearable pain._

_She may have been young and naive but she still knew that what her brother was doing is wrong. Very, very wrong._

_But she bit her lip, swallowing her cries as she bared with it the best she could because she loved her brother and she didn't want to get him in trouble. By the time he was finished, she was sobbing quietly; face soaking with her trails of tears. Hiccupping, her legs trembled violently, unable to find the strength to move, her whole lower body hurt to do much more than lay limply._

_He stood up, zipping up his pants and frowned at the thick scent of sex that contaminated the air of her small room, anybody who walked in would be able to know what they did. Hoping to air out the room, Splendont pushed open one of her windows before going back to his traumatized sister._

_He eyed the area between her legs in distaste, seeing their bodily fluid and a bit of her virgin blood staining the white sheets. Covering her in a blanket, Splendont leaned down and pressed a light kiss to her quivering lips. "Rest up and get dressed. I'll come back later to wash your sheets." He told her softly._

_Pulling away, he smiled lovingly down at her, giving her cheek a gentle stroke. "Remember, don't tell anyone about this unless you want me to get in trouble and then you won't have anyone who loves you like I do."_

_Straightening up, he walked to the door and pulled it open. "I love you." Making sure to lock the door, he closed it behind him, leaving the young girl to her lonesome._

_Weary face twisting up in agony, Flaky painfully turned to lay on her side, curling up and hugging her dolls. "L-Lammy, Lamin. W-why does b-bad stuff always happen to m-me?"_

"You don't know how much it hurt us to hear that and to know that we couldn't do anything to protect you." Lamin murmured into her shoulder, his arms loosening around her shivering frame.

The carefully applied make up on her must have been smeared and ruined with the amount of tears that she was shedding, finding no way to stop the flow, she could only lean into his protective embrace, hands coming up to cover her sobbing mouth. It was as if Pandora's box had been opened and now she was being assaulted with all this unwanted memories all at once, letting her drown in her miserable childhood.

God, she could remember everything.

_Everything._

Especially that sickening moment when her brother had returned to retrieve her sheets to clean.

But not before helping himself to her sore body once again.

He had once again used a soothing voice to wear her down until she was once again laying back on her tainted bed. Her abdomen twisted up into nauseating little knots, a cold sweat breaking out on her forehead as she recalled how he had pried her legs open, pulling her little body to the edge of the bed as he kneeled in front of her and lowered his head to her precious area.

She gagged, remembering in vivid detail as his tongue danced lewdly on her sore area, eagerly tasting her and licking up whatever he could, never mind her visible discomfort to his intimate actions. His hand had slithered up, gripping her still developing breast in his coarse hand as his tongue slid along.

Flaky was grateful for the trash bin that Lammy provided for her, unable to hold it in, the miserable girl hurled into the bin once the memory reached the part where her sick brother actually made her touch a part of him that she should not have been touching.

She hurled continuously until she was left with nothing else to empty into the bin, dry heaving with thick tears blurring her vision as Lamin held her, rubbing a soothing hand along her back to help calm her. "He denounced any love that he held for you the second that he thought about you in that fashion." Lamin mumbled, burrowing his head into her shoulder.

"He's the worst of them all because he put on a false mask, pretending to love you and gaining your trust through sweet words and compliments. Then taking complete advantage of your vulnerability, love, and admiration for him for his own selfish pleasure." He growled into her shoulder, lips twisting up into a ferocious snarl.

"He lost the protective title of older brother the second that he betrayed your undying trust for his own gain." Before she knew it, Flaky was being led out of her brother's room and into a now very familiar room.

Two different sized hands pressed down lightly on her shoulders, forcing her to sit down on her old bed as she looked up through watery eyes at the identical faces smiling at her. Each of their hands laid on her moist cheeks, brushing away her tears as a sorrow-filled look leaked into their violet eyes.

"It seriously hurt us when you left us behind, forcing yourself to lock your rotten memories along with us into a tightly sealed box at the back of your mind." Their thumbs caressed the skin beneath her puffy eyes. "But we understand why you did what you did. If you had taken us with you, you would have never gotten the chance to forget the horrible memories of your old life. We would have been constant reminders - even if we were your only sense of comfort."

She couldn't understand why, but she was beginning to feel inexplicably tired. Her eyelids drooped, their words turning to wordless babbles that she could not decipher. She barely felt the mattress under her back as the twins crawled up on either side of her, looming over her with eerie smiles, violet eyes that were filled with life beginning to dull into emptiness with each passing minute. "But now, you have nothing to worry about. We have gotten rid of the people who have caused you pain."

Before she let the darkness take over, Flaky could have sworn that their eyes were replaced by violet buttons, smiling lips sewn together with a thick piece of thread, the once soft hands feeling like scratchy material rubbing against her skin.

_"We'll be together forever."_

**xXx**

If anyone were to enter the household the following morning, they would find four open rooms inviting them inside.

One led to the envious mother who couldn't stand the idea that her daughter could possibly surpass her in beauty the older she gets.

The second led to the callous father who could not stand nor did he ever want kids but still managed to get blessed with.

The third led to the lustful brother who took advantage of his sister's love for him, a wolf in sheep's clothing.

The last and final room led to the innocent daughter who managed to become the target to two of her family members.

If one were to look at her, they would see that she looked to be in a deep, peaceful sleep, laying on her old bed, scarlet hair scattered along her pillow. Her hands placed lovingly on top of two identical lavender colored heads.

Taking a step closer and one would see two tiny scraggly looking dolls on either side of her waist. They were cuddled up to her; violet button eyes and smiling stitched lips pressed against her sides.

They each had one tiny stuffed arm thrown over her waist in a possessive manner.

They were back in her arms.

Just like they were always meant to be.

**xXx**

**Is Flaky dead? Who knows, you can decide whether they killed her or they just knocked her out.**

**I was actually gonna use Flaky's genderbended self as the twin brother but then I wanted the brother to be older so it turned into Splendont. Well, I finally got the chance to use Asshole!Splendont like I always wanted though it was more like Manipulative!Lustful!Splendont. xD**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
